


Sheldon Cooper(doesn't) suck Komaeda nice and hard through his jorts

by strawberry_skittles_freeze_kinny



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: :(, Blood, Hospitals, M/M, Sad Ending, The Make-a-Wish Foundation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_skittles_freeze_kinny/pseuds/strawberry_skittles_freeze_kinny
Summary: Komaeda is dying. When his wish(sponsored by The Make-a-Wish Foundation™), a meet-and-greet with Sheldon Cooper comes true, he gets more than what he bargained for.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Sheldon Cooper(doesn't) suck Komaeda nice and hard through his jorts

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to [redacted], you know who you are and I love you

“I’m sorry”, he says.

He looks away before diving in for a kiss. It’s gentle, soft. Komaeda barely registers it before Sheldon pulls away, wanting more.

“Bazinga.”

Like the kiss, the knife is in his chest before he realizes what’s going to happen. White sterile hospital sheets dye red, vision fading. Funnily enough, he doesn’t cry, or feel sad. Even as he’s choking on his own blood, Komaeda isn’t mad, betrayed, or hurt. He’s attained what he’s always wanted. He can die happy. A thin hand reaches out to cup Sheldon’s face, it’s so much warmer than his own body. The world fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sad 1 kudos = one extra knife in Komaeda's body


End file.
